Polycarbonate (PC) is a thermoplastic resin with an excellent impact resistance, heat resistance and thermal stability, widely used in fields such as electronic and electrical appliances, information technology equipment, mechanics and automobiles; and to improve its processability and overcome a disadvantage of being sensitive to a notch impact, rubber-modified polymers such as ABS, MBS and the like may generally be added. Particularly, a PC/ABS alloy having PC and ABS as main raw materials is an important engineering plastic, which can synthesize excellent properties of the both, thereby improving a physical property and the processability. However, a solvent resistance property of the PC/ABS alloy is relatively poor, for a PC resin is an amorphous material, such that poor conditions such as a generation of creak on material articles are caused by deepening of a solvent, and more seriously a failure on usability will be caused. Therefore, a PC/ABS alloy with excellent solvent resistance property is urgently needed.
In the prior art, such as EP-A900827, the solvent resistance property of a polycarbonate alloy is improved by an ABS prepared by a modified emulsion method. The solvent resistance property of the polycarbonate alloy is improved, but a drawback is that a system lacks of the thermal stability. WO-A2007/065579 has described that organic carboxylic acids are used to stabilize the solvent resistance property of the polycarbonate, but a shortcoming is that a degradation of the polycarbonate will be caused, and even resulting in molding defects.
Until now, no influences of introduction of phenols and a hindered phenol substance on the solvent resistance property, a flowability and the thermal stability of a polycarbonate composition have been reported.
With a result of extensive experiments, the inventor surprisingly has found that, when specific contents of the phenols and the hindered phenol substance are added in a polycarbonate composition formula, the obtained polycarbonate composition has excellent solvent resistance property and flowability, and can remain good thermal stability.